


Poinsettias

by Fukami_kun



Category: 1bitHeart (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, happy birthday to the best boy, i just wanted to write something so badly, i wrote this so quickly, lot of characters mentioned, sorry its not my best work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fukami_kun/pseuds/Fukami_kun
Summary: Today is 12/12. Haruya's birthday.





	Poinsettias

**Author's Note:**

  * For [can i gift this to haruya bc i love him so much](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=can+i+gift+this+to+haruya+bc+i+love+him+so+much).



> HELLO I WROTE THIS IN LIKE 20 MIN BC I SPENT ALL DAY DRAWING THIS:
> 
> http://fukawaddas.tumblr.com/post/168493630404/happy-birthday-to-the-best-boy-in-1bitheart
> 
> ((ANYWAYS IF YOU EVER WANNA TALK TO ME THATS MY TUMBLR))

Haruya was just sitting at the counter in the flower shop. Today, his mother kept him from any delivering duties. Since it was his birthday, he had the day off and he had no idea what to do. The boy fiddled with his hands. His feet hung off his chair and he couldn't reach the ground, so he swung them back and forth slowly. 

 

He was so used to going around from point A to point B with a set goal in mind. Sure he got lost a few times but, at least he wasn't as bad as his mother. What would he even do today? Maybe he could send a message to Nanashi and the others and hang out with them. He didn't know what they were doing, though. Haruya didn't hang around them enough to really get to know them. Sure, they were all friendly. However, he really only knew Natsukage and Miumi through Nanashi. He wasn't too sure about Misane, although he had to admit she was slightly intimidating due to her weird, mature aura. As for Akitaka, he could only thank him for saving him. Haruya sighed as he typed out a message on mutter, only to delete everything.

 

With nothing else to do, Haruya just decided to get up and around. Even if he had no delivery duties today, the least he could do was go on a walk like he did. It would at least give him something to do in the meantime before his mother came back. 

 

Haruya got up from his seat and walked towards the flower shop's doors. The boy opened the door and turned the hanging sign to say 'closed'. He then locked the doors and shot his mother a quick message over mutter saying that he'd be out for a bit. Chino didn't respond but he knew she'd see his message when she stopped to look at her map. He sighed, hoping his mother wasn't as lost as she usually is. A part of him wished that she let him have his delivery duties. 

 

The boy didn't quite have a destination in mind, so he just meandered around aimlessly. Somehow he found his was onto Blue Sun Street. Maybe while he was up he could go visit Nanashi and Mikado? He could just drop by for a brief moment then head back towards the flower shop. 

 

Out of the corner of his eyes, Haruya saw the weird, familiar outline of bunny ears. Was that Nanashi? It was a little hard to see through the bustling crowd on the sidewalk, but there was no mistaking that distinct silhouette from Nanashi's bitphone. Haruya quickened his pace and weaved his way through the passerby and he caught the back of Nanashi's coat.

 

His friend turned around with a surprised look, but a smile quickly flashed onto his face. Nanashi hid something behind his back although he met Haruya's eyes amicably. "Hey there, Haruya!" he beamed. Haruya gave him a slight wave and glanced at Nanashi's arms, wondering about what was hidden. He decided to leave it and he just smiled back at his friend.

"Ah, hey! What are you doing around? Are you going to go see someone?" Nanashi's eyes slid to the side.

"Yeah. Actually, I was on my way to Coco Alley."

"What for? Are you going to see Moroku or Rocca?" Haruya teetered on his feet slightly, trying to discreetly get a peek of whatever Nanashi was hiding. His friend only tried to hide the mystery even further. 

"No, I was going to see you, but I guess I'm seeing you now!" Nanashi laughed while Haruya tilted his head. The younger boy looked at his friend quizzically. 

Nanashi sighed, but he didn't seem unhappy. He revealed his bouquet with a flourish and held it out towards Haruya. The delivery boy's eyes widened in surprise as he glanced between his friend and the flowers. White poinsettia's were tied together in a green ribbon. There were quite a few and there was a familiar look to them.

"I had your mom make this for you in secret. She came by earlier and dropped them off. Anyways, happy birthday!" Nanashi said with his signature smile. Haruya blinked a few times and rushed forward to embrace his friend. He almost knocked over Nanashi, who moved his arm to keep the flowers from being crushed. The older boy petted Haruya's head as the latter repeated 'thank you's. Haruya gave his friend one more squeeze and pulled back, smiling. 

Nanashi held out the bouquet again and Haruya took them, holding them close to his cchest. "So, why are you out right now?" he inquired. 

"Well, since mom's already taking care of deliveries, I thought I'd go out for a walk. I don't really have anything to do today, though." Haruya said, rubbing his arm sheepishly. 

His friend made an excited look and took Haruya's free hand into his. "Just come over to my house! I can get the others together and while we wait we can play video games together! How's that?" Nanashi beamed hopefully. Haruya almost wanted to shelter his eyes because honestly, his friend shined so bright sometimes. Everything about Nanashi made him smile. 

"O-of course! Can we go now?" Haruya stuttered. Nanashi looked at him, elated. The older boy started dragging Haruya towards his apartment. "Yeah! Let's go!" 

Haruya smiled softly. Maybe his birthday wouldn't be as boring as it normally was. After a bit, Nanashi stopped dragging him and the two walked side by side towards the apartment. The two conversed amicably and at one point, Nanashi had the guts to take Haruya's hand in his. Haruya accepted it with a blush, but both held on until they reached their destination with smiles. 

**Author's Note:**

> btw, poinsettias are the flower for december! they also mean success and happy times!! 
> 
> also sorry i havent posted the third part to my harunashi series! school's kickin my ass and im working on three writing projects right now. i'll try getting the third part out by the end of next week!!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
